justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crying Blood
(DLC) |artist= |year= 2008 |dlc = August 17, 2015 (NOW) March 24, 2016 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 (Original) 8 (Remake) |nosm= |mc= |pc= |gc= |lc= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 50 |nowc= CryingBlood |audio= |dlc = October 28, 2010 (JD2) July 31, 2015 (NOW) March 24, 2016 (JDU) |kcal = 17}}"Crying Blood" by is featured on (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is female. She has orange hair in a ponytail, a purple and orange baseball jacket, orange skirt, purple pants, and white shoes. She looks like a high-school teenager. The remake shows her in a slightly lighter hue. Cryinbloodcoach.png|Original cryingblood_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is relatively simple - it is simply a teal wall with patterns. There is also a Polaroid picture of a white limousine parked in front of a brightly lit diner. The picture also shows purple evening with multiple silhouettes of palm trees. At the top left corner of the picture, there is cursive writing which reads "for my love". Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves (8 in the remake) in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3/Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake): Put your hand near your lips as if to say "Oh". Gold Moves 2 and 4/Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake): Stretch your hands out and lift your right leg. cryingblood gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake) cryingblood gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake) Cryingblood gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake) in-game Cryingblood gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups Crying Blood ''appears in the following Mashups: *Pump It'' *Take On Me (Mashup cover) *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Rock Lobster'' Trivia * The background reappears in Rock Lobster on . **Coincedentaly, Crying Blood appears in Rock Lobster’s Mashup. * In the French trailerhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=bArGXwd7BRQ for Just Dance 2: Extra Songs from July 2011 shows this dancer dancing in front of You Can't Hurry Love s background. However, You Can't Hurry Love s pictograms still appear. * On the Wii and PS3 versions of , despite not appearing in Take On Me s Mashup, the dancer appears on the menu icon for that Mashup. * This dancer and Firework have been used in a lot of promotion for the DLC s. * In a Beta video, it shows that the routine was originally going to have 8 Gold Moves instead of 4. ** Also, the red line that shows the title of the song and its author displays just "INVALID TEXT" in both folders.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFAElw5EGK0 ** However, there are 8 Gold Moves in the remake. *** This makes the routine the second in the series to have a beta element in its remake, following Who Let the Dogs Out?. It is followed by Futebol Crazy. * In and Summer Party, the lyrics are mistaken as "Uncut just to need me", when it should say "Unconditionally". ** In Just Dance Now, the lyrics read "Uncut missed me lonely". ** In , the lyrics read "uncut missed you lonely". * Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. * Despite the fact that the dancer s facial features are not visible on the remake s square, they are still visible during the routine. * Examining the pictograms, one can notice that there is one with a semi-transparent arrow, and the pictograms from that replaced the first, third, fifth, and seventh Gold Moves are more saturated. ** Additionally, each arrow/couple of arrows has a different hexadecimal. * The coach appears in a -themed party set, with a different color scheme: her hair and her skirt are green, and the purple parts are in a darker hue. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 c46a2dad 14.png|''Crying Blood'' Cryingblood-0.jpg|''Crying Blood'' (Remake) cryingblood_cover@2x.jpg| cover 456.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200456.png|Golden avatar 300456.png|Diamond avatar Pictos-sprite-3.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots cryingbloodmenu.png|''Crying Blood'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Cryingblood jd2 gameplay 1.png| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd2es_cryingblood.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements crying blood beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Beta.jpg|The coach in front of the You Can't Hurry Love background cryingback.jpg|Background Crying blood ma.png|Appearance in Take On Me s Mashup square Ef001a094f3c1853860a58120b477e6e.jpg|The coach with a different color scheme (on the right) Cryingblood jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (remake) Videos Official Music Video V V Brown - Crying Blood Teasers Crying Blood - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Crying Blood - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Crying Blood - Just Dance 2 Crying Blood - Just Dance Summer Party Crying Blood - Just Dance Now Crying Blood - Just Dance 2016 Crying Blood - Just Dance 2017 Crying Blood - Just Dance 2018 Extractions VV Brown Crying Blood Extracted Coach from Just Dance 2 Extra Songs References Site Navigation de:Crying Bloodes:Crying Blood Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs